Song Drabblez
by Siberia Mueko -aka- Monkey
Summary: This is a collection of Song drabbles that I have written. It has Yaoi in it so if you don't like don't read. I have a wide range of music taste so it could get very interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Siberia: So this week I looked back at the few fan fictions that I have posted and was disgusted by what I read. So I have decided that I am going to Delete them all and just start over again. I believe my writing has improved from since I last posted my stories so hopefully I will like them better. I will try to update or keep posting new stories within my school work and my writing of a novel. **

**Bakura: It's a miracle she is even able to do that**

**Siberia: Shuddup Bakura.**

**Bakura: It's just the truth.**

**Siberia: Just for that you have to do the disclaimer and the first story I do will no be about you.**

**Bakura: What is the First story anyway.**

**Siberia: I am going to keep it simple. This story is going to be a music drabble thingy , for as long as the song plays I will write a story to go along with it along with the couple I think it best suits. Now disclaimer Bakura.**

**Bakura: Ok, ok no need to be pushy. Siberia Does not own Yugioh If she did there would be no GX, and it would be a yaoi program She Also Does not own the songs or the bands in these Drabbles. **

_**Warnings: Yaoi if you don't like don't read.**_

**I Pray for you By: Jaron & The Long Road to love ****(no pairings unless you squint really hard XD)**

Bakura was pissed. Ryo had told him that he was grounded for yet again trying to kill the Pharaoh. He was basically told that he could not leave the house and that he was to have no contact with anyone until Ryo got back from the Grocery store. When Ryo had left he told Bakura just maybe he should pray to see if he could find some good in him. _Oh I know just what I will pray, _Bakura thought. _I'll pray the Pharoah never gets laid and that he falls and breaks his leg. _Bakura then snickered and went to his room.

**Scream With Me By: Mudvayne ****(Pairing Mai X Valon. I actually don't like Mai that much and usually bash her but I thought I would be nicer I guess.)**

She had always thought that joining Dartz was probably the worst decision she had made. Right now she was so mad. Valon had lost his soul because of her, and Joey had too. All she wanted to do was scream and pull out her hair. She punched the wall in front of her. When had she become so weak that someone else had to save her. She had lived her life all by herself and survived. She thought she was strong enough. Mascara dyed tears streamed down her cheek. When she felt a hand turn her around and lift up her chin to give her a kiss. Her heart stopped as she stared into her Aussie's eyes. Yes her Aussie. She leaned into the kiss.

**When you Say Nothing at All By: Alison Krauss ****( Pairing Bakura X Ryo Yay one of my fave parings)**

Ryo never thought himself as beautiful, or handsome. He was invisible in School except for his friends. The only reason his friends even noticed him was because of the Millenium. He was never told I love you, nor had he ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend. So when he started a relationship with his yami Bakura he did not know what to expect. He did not expect that Bakura would defend him when a bully at school, nor did he expect to get flowers on his birthday and chocolate on Valentines day. And he cet\rtinenly did not expect to be able to see Bakura's eyes light up with affection whenever he saw him, or him to declare that they had to hold hands on the way to school, or like right now that they had to cuddle on the couch together. He may not hear I love you a lot, but Ryo knows that he is loved.

**Siberia: Phew it's one in the morning. **

**Bakura: Well what did you expect you started writing at twelve thirty. **

**Siberia: No I planned what I was going to do at twelve thirty.**

**Bakura: *yawns* Same thing.**

**Siberia: Well that's my first chapter of Drabbles I think I will try to do at least three a week, that's if I don't start another story. PLEASE CLICK THE BUTTON TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER AND ALSO KEEPS MY CAT FROM EATING ME 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Siberia: Hey it's been a while again. I suck at consistency but oh well I have decided to do some more drabblez because they seem to turn out really well and they clear my mind. **

**Bakura: Plus they are short and she can be lazy about them. **

**Siberia: Shut up Bakura. Yugi can you do the disclaimer for me while I beat up Bakura. **

**Yugi: *nods* Sure.**

**Siberia: *glares at Bakura before lunging at him* **

**Bakura: *takes off running* **

**Yugi: Siberia does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. If she did let's just say it would not be a children's show. She does not own the songs Superman By: Five for Fighting, Haunted By: Evanescence and**

**Siberia: *wipes blood onto pants* Thanks Yugi now on to the drabblez**

**Superman By: Five for Fighting (no pairings. Yugi) **

I never set out to be a hero. I just wanted to play card games and complete the puzzle my grandfather got me. I did not know that an ancient spirit and saving the world multiple times came with it. I never really had the time to be a regular teen. I was always being the hero, no time for rest or play. Even the few times that I had to relax my friends thought about the spirit more than me. Was I being replaced, was what I thought about constantly. I cannot tell what a relief it was to actually be rid of the spirit. Not that I hated him but with him came so much responsibility. To put it in simple words it was not easy to be me.

**Haunted By: Evanescence (Malik X Yami Malik)**

Sometimes confusion is the best way to describe my relationship with my yami. I don't even know if it is right to call him that. Is he a figment of my imagination or is he a spirit from the past? It depends on who you ask. The Pharaoh says he is just in my head, while my yami insists that he exists. I am inclined to believe the latter, I mean he is too real to be an imaginary friend. His lust I can feel it over the link. His emotions feel real. His kisses feel real and my love for him certainly feels real. I can't love my own mind can I? Is that even possible? Isis says that he is haunting me when in reality these questions are what haunt me.

**Just a kiss By: Lady Antebellum (Seto and Joey) **

Joey sits in the bed, it's early in the morning and he can't help but not want this moment to end. He props himself up on his arm and looks at the body that is pressed tightly against his. Seto is asleep his eyes closed tightly all the stress lines have gone from his face though. _He looks so peaceful in his sleep_. Joey thinks as he runs his fingers gently through seto's hair. He grins as Seto leans into his touch. Seto's eyes flutter open and Joey leans forward and gives him a kiss.

"Morning." He said.

"Just one kiss is that how you greet me?" Seto said.

"I think you had enough last night. Plus I don't want to mess this moment up." Joey said.

"Nothing could mess this up now go back to sleep it's too early." He said. Joey smiled and curled back up against Seto. He kissed his forehead before falling back to sleep.

**Okay I am done please read a comment after you read this chapter they are greatly appreciated. I can't believe how depressing some of these went but I am overall happy with them if you have any ideas or want a small drabble or one shot written just message me. I will try to be more active and improve my writing, and grammar. SIBERIA MUEKO XD**


End file.
